Present and future
by silvershewolf1
Summary: James is from the future and Lily is from now. what will happen?
1. Lives

There was a soft light coming from under the door. Lily stirred and looked at the light. She climbed out of her bed and walked to door of her room. She reached out to the handle as she touched it, it turned she jumped and ran to hide beside her bed. A man walked in and kicked off his shoes and lay on the bed. Lily stood up and looked at him he suddenly opened his eyes and looked straight at her. Lily screamed and he jumped to his feet. She put her hand over mouth and just stared at him. She stepped away from her bed but did not get very far she fell onto her window box.

"Who are you?" Lily whispered.

"I am James. James Potter. Who are you?" he whispered back.

"Lily darling are you alright?" Lily's mother said from behind the partly opened door.

Lily ran over and looked out. "Yes Im fine mother. I just had a very bad dream. That's all."

"Ok well don't stay up to long." Lily's mother said.

"Yes mum." Lily said as she closed the door. She turned around and leaned against it and looked at James.

"Where are you from?" Lily asked as she walked to her bed side table and turned on the light.

"Im from here, this is my room" James smiled as he looked around but very soon lost it. "This is not my stuff". He said sounding and looking confused.

"Because this is my room" Lily said bluntly.

"The year it the year three thousand, is it not?" James asked

Now it is Lily's turn to look confused. "No it is two thousand and seven. You are nine hundred and ninety-three years too early."

"I did it im in the past." James whispered.

"What did you say?" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing. So this is the year two thousand and seven?" James smiled at Lily.

"Yes I do believe so. So where are you from?" lily smiled back.

"Im from here but another time. I come from the future." James said.

"Ok. Well I guess you are going to need some where to sleep because you can't sleep in the living room. So you are going to have to sleep here on my floor." Lily walked to her cupboard and got out a matrass and some blankets. Lily set it all up on the floor for him.

"I did not catch you name." James said.

"My name is Lily Evens" Lily smiled.

"A pleasure" James smiled back. Lily blushed. But he did not see it. "You don't mind that I sleep with no shirt on do you?" James asked.

"No not at all." Lily turned around and waved her hand in front of her face. Lily turned around just as he took of his shirt. She saw feint whit lines down his back. "I don't mean to be rude but how did you get those lines on your back."

"I don't actually know I was born with it and apparently a type of curse was put on my family and my great grandfather times nine was whipped because he fell in love with the governor's daughter and hit this guy who was to marry her." James smiled as he lay down.

"Oh how horrible." Lily said as she climbed back into her bed. "Good night James." Lily said as she turned out her light.

"Good night Lily." James just lay there in the dark.

_James' Prov_

_Wow this time must be really different because in my time no one says good night to each other ever. I like it here I want to stay but I know I wont be able to stay with Lily. Lily is so beautiful. Arr stop I have only just meet her._

_Lily's Prov _

_James is so nice and polite. He is gorgeous as well. I should not think like that I have only known him about twenty minutes. I love how he speaks. Oops I did it again._

"Lily. Lily wake up it is nine am" James whispered.

"Oh go away James." Lily sat up. "Hang on Nine I have to get changed and you have to get your shirt on because my parents wake up in half an hour. I have to get you out of here." Lily said as she jumped out of bed and walked to her cupboard.

"Ok. Did you want me to wait out side your door as you get changed?" James asked.

"No you can't do that. You have to stay in my room so face out the window." Lily said as she grabbed her clothes.

James turned around Lily put on a black skirt with silver beads spiralled around it. She put on a white shirt that had a low dip at the front.

"Ok James you can turn around now." Lily said.

James turned and was amazed to see what she was wearing. "You… You look grateful… great… wonderful." James looked very confused.

Lily giggled. "I understand. Come on lets go." They walked out to the living room and Lily wrote a note to say she was going out and would be back later.

Lily and James walked around for ages and came upon a two bed room apartment for rent or sale. They went and had a look. James liked the place and bought it then and there on the spot. They went for lunch and around to get some furniture for the apartment. They found a queen size bed they also bought some sheets for it as well. They spent the day looking for items for his apartment.

"Hey Lily I'd like to thank you for helping me today." James said.

"You are most welcome James." Lily smiled at him.

"Lily if you want to do you want to move in with me?" James was a little nervous about her answer.

Lily smiled "I will have to talk to my parents first."

James nodded. They walked slowly back to Lily's house. They went inside and to Lily's room. Lily sat on her bed and James sat on the floor next to her.

"Lily are you here?" Lily's mother called out.

"Yes mother im here" Lily got to her feet and walked to the door and opened it.

"Who is he Lily?" Lily's mother pointed at James. James Jumped to his feet and walked over so he was standing behind Lily.

"Oh sorry Mother this is James, James this is my Mother." Lily smiled. James stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Mother I was thinking about moving out to my own place." Lily looked to the floor.

"Lily darling it is up to you wether you want to stay here or move out." Lily's mother lifted her head and gave her a kiss.

"Thankyou Mother." Lily turned to James. "Well James would you care to help me pack my stuff" Lily asked him.

James smiled. "Sure thing Lily"

They packed Lily's stuff and called a cab. They went to James apartment and put all her stuff in her room. They sat down and watched television and they ordered pizza. Lily leaned on James' shoulder. James resisted the urge to just kiss her forehead.

_James' Prov_

_I just want to kiss her. She is so lovely and kind to every one. The way her body curves it is just so wonderful._

_Lily's Prov_

_James is so nice to me he let me move in free of charge. He is gorges to look at as well the way his chest goes. Wait what am I thinking we could never be._

James and Lily fell asleep on the couch together. James was first to wake up so he carried Lily to her room and lay her on her bed.

_Lily's dream_

_(From her child hood she lost her best friend to a car) _

"_James come back" Lily called out to her friend. (James and Lily have been friends since they were four they are now ten)._

"_Come and catch me Lily." James called out._

_SCREETCH!!! _

_There was a scream heard from a young girl who witnessed her friend being hit by this car. Lily ran over and lifted his head up of the road._

"_James." She whispered as tears ran down her checks. _

"_Lily I need to tell you some thing" James moaned._

"_What James. What?" Lily asked. _

"_I… I love you Lily and I always will." James fell silent._

"_JAMES. Please don't leave me please don't go I need you" Lily held him close as an ambulance came down the road._

"_Miss please let go of him so we can get him to hospital." An ambulance officer asked._

"_NO. He needs me I won't leave him. I won't." Lily held James tighter._

_Lily kicked and screamed as the prided her of him. And they put him on the ambulance._

"_LET ME GO I HAVE TO BE WITH HIM" Lily yelled as the ambulance drove off the person let her go and she ran as fast as she could but ran out of breath and stopped. "James. Im sorry. I love you to and I will be with you." Lily fell to here knees._

_Several hours later there was a call from the hospital "Im sorry to be the one to say that James had passed but before he did go he said he will always come you Lily and he wanted us to tell you he is sorry he almost got you hurt as well" Lily collapsed to the floor._

_Lily screamed._

Lily sat up straight panting hard. She climbed out of bed and to her door. James walked past her Lily screamed and staggered backwards. Lily calmed down and remembered that James died along time ago.

"James. Where do you come from?" Lily asked.

"Well you're not going to believe me but I come from the future. I do not know how I got here I just suddenly end up in the past."

"You're right I don't believe you." Lily smiled at him. James lowered his head. "Yes of course I believe you James." Lily lifted his head up and looked at him.

"Thank you Lily. You are my only friend. And I will always be here with you" James smiled.

Lily fell to the floor crying James stopped smiling. "James" she whispered.

"Yes im here Lily im not leaving you." James said.

"No it is just my friend when I was ten was killed by a car his name was James and what you said was exactly the last thing he said to me before he died." Lily wiped the tears away and looked at him. "You just remind me of him so much."

"Well I thank you kindly but im not him im different to him and I will be here for you." James said as he crouched in front of her.

_**Hey I hope you guy's like this one and let me know of some ideas for the next chapter**_


	2. Gone home

Lily fell to the floor crying James stopped smiling. "James" she whispered.

"Yes im here Lily im not leaving you." James said.

"No it is just my friend when I was ten was killed by a car his name was James and what you said was exactly the last thing he said to me before he died." Lily wiped the tears away and looked at him. "You just remind me of him so much."

"Well I thank you kindly but im not him im different to him and I will be here for you." James said as he crouched in front of her.

Lily and James have been living together for about a month now. Lily is still having nightmares. James is getting really worried that she is going to do some thing stupid to her self. Lily is out almost every day and won't tell James any thing at all.

"Im going out be back later" Lily called as she left the apartment.

"Lily wait" James called out but was to late she had all ready gone out the door.

Lily walked down a couple of blocks and then turned into an ally and walked along till she came to a door and knocked a little slot opened and then closed and the door opened. Lily walked inside and walked to a table. She signed a piece of paper on it. She walked to a dressing room and stood there waiting to be waited on. Back at the apartment a letter arrived and James opened it.

James

I have chosen you to come and watch my fashion show.

Because I know you will understand.

Love Lily.

James read the time and place and saw the show was that night. So he got ready. The door opened and Lily walked in and straight to her room. She came out twenty minutes later in a silver dress with a low dip at the back. She was also wearing black knee high boots. James just stared at her.

"Wow" James thought to him self but did not realize it also slipped out.

"Thank you James." Lily smiled for the first time in ages. "Come on lets go or we will be late." Lily took hold of his hand and they left.

"Lily im not sure of how to get there" James said as they walked down the street.

"It is alright James that is why I came back." Lily turned the corner. They walked through the door. "James you have to go sit out there because I have to get ready" James walked out and sat down.

The show started and Lily was first out on the cat walk so James pulled out a camera and took some photos. After the show James hid the camera again so Lily would not see it. on the way home Lily walked silently beside James. All of a sudden.

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

James stopped and looked at her she stopped and looked at him.

"What James?" Lily asked.

James smiled and walked up to her and kissed her check. "Nothing" He smiled as he walked away Lily stood there blushing.

"Why did you do that?" Lily asked as she caught up to him.

"For no reason at all, It is just you seem so happy now and im glad you are happy" James stopped because he had just confused himself. "Did I just say that?" He whispered.

"I am Happy, Im with you." Lily gave him a kiss on his check and now it was her turn to walk away.

They started walking again and James wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head against him. James looked down at her a little stunned. Lily started singing softly but James could hear it.

You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Lily smiled as James held her closer to himself. They got back to apartment and James walked to his room.

"Hey James so when do you think you will be returning to your own time?" Lily asked wanting him to say never.

"Pretty soon I guess" James called from his room.

Lily's heart dropped. A tear ran down her check. "Oh ok so do you think you will be taking any thing to you time?" She asked.

"Yer I have some photos I have to get printed and some thing else to get as well" James said as he came out of his room.

Lily was sitting at the table with her back to him he walked over and he heard her singing again.

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

James put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to look at him. Lily wiped the tears away and looked at him.

"Im losing another James in only just six years" Lily looked up at him. "I'm sorry James Im going to bed" She got up and he let her go she walked to her room and turned around. "Good luck James for when you go back to where you came from." Lily said as she shut her door.

James hit him self on his head. "I can't do this to her but I have to go back or I could destroy the future I should not have befriended her" James sat down on the chair and thought about it all. He promised her he would be there for her. "How could I be so stupid?"

"You tell me James how can you be?" A voice asked from behind him.

James spun around to face her. "Im sorry Lily I should not have come her." Lily looked at him.

"James tell me truth did you honestly want to be with me or are you just using me to fix your future?" James just stared.

"Lily I… I never meant to hurt you if I could I would go back so that I never met you"

"JAMES ANSWER MY QUESTION" Lily yelled at him.

James got up and walked over to her and back away from him but he grabbed her and pulled her close to himself. "I am unable to answer your question Lily but if you want I will go now" James let go of her and walked to his room and shut the door.

Lily spun around to see him close the door. "Ja… James. Im sorry" Lily ran to the door and opened it she slammed it as she left. She ran to the stairs and ran down them. She got out into the street and screamed and a car dodged her just in time.

James looked out his window into the night. And saw her running away. "Im sorry" he whispered to himself. "But I can't let you go"

James turned around and walked to his door then out into the street and took of in the same direction as she did. It did not take him long to find her she had stopped under a tree. He walked slowly up to her and sat down.

"Did you know that you being out her on you own is a very bad idea" James smiled as she flinched at these words.

"How did you find me James?" Lily asked quietly.

"Well while you were sleeping I put a microchip into your back" Lily glared at him. "No I saw which way you ran so I followed"

Lily put her head onto her knees and cried. James knelt in front of her and could not stand to her cry he lifted her head up and kissed her.

Lily pulled away. "James, why?" She asked.

"Because I like you Lily and I will never stop doing so"

"I love you to James but it would never work because im not if I will ever see you once you go back to your time." James hugged her.

"Lily I can not promise that but I can promise that I will be with you in your dreams forever."

All of a sudden there was a bright light shining behind him.

"James no you can't go" Lily began to cry again as they stood up and she hugged him.

"Im sorry Lily I have to or it could destroy my time and your time" James kissed her again and held her close for a bit and then he let go of hugging her he held her hand and walked to the light. Lily tried desperately to hold onto him but failed he suddenly let go and she fell over with a thud. She heard a soft voice. "Im still here with you Lily in your heart." Then the voice disappeared. Lily got to here feet and walked home.

Lily got back to the apartment and walked to James room and found a letter on his door. She read it.

_Dear Lily if you are reading this I have gone back to my time._

_I love you Lily and I always will I hope you know that._

_Please for me live your life to the full and don't do any thing that I would not._

_Lily write a letter to me every day and put it in the box under my bed I will read them all because I have made it so that I can get them in the future._

_I love you._

_Love James._

A tear rolled down Lily's check and landed on the page. Then she read it again the box under my bed. She walked into his room and took the box out and looked at it. All over the lox it said I Love You Lily. Lily smiled and then walked to her room and sat down at her desk.

_Dear James._

_Thank you for the letter I needed that. _

_I do hope that I will se you again._

_I love you to. I hope that you will write back._

_I will leave all of your things here for you if you come back._

_What was that that you said about photos? I want a copy of them. I also want a photo of you please._

_I Love You._

_Love Lily._

Lily slipped the letter into the box and put it under the bed. The next day she wrote another letter. For the next week she wrote letter but got nothing back from him.

* * *

James time.

James looked in the box and read all the letter and then the last line of the very last one.

_Sorry James you have not written to me so until you write to me this is good bye. I love you but do you love me?_ A tear ran down his check "Im sorry Lily" James said out loud.

Since he got home he pretended to have gone no where and that Lily did not exist. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and a small computer. He turned the computer on and typed a password in it started beeping and then there was a picture show up on the screen and it was a video type of thing and it was showing the apartment. Lily was sitting on the couch. She was crying all James wanted to do was reach out and wipe them away. Lily looked around the room.

"JAMES WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" she screamed out "I NEED YOU"

"Im here Lily I have always been" Lily jumped at this.

"James. Why have you not written to me? I have written to you" Lily sat there.

"Im sorry Lily I have not known what to write." James said.

"You could have just said hey" Lily waited for an answer but got nothing.

James had closed the computer down. So that he did not have to answer her. "sorry."


End file.
